


Constellations

by sushichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: Tsukki likes to name Yamaguchi's freckles after stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always had this headcanon that Tsukki names Yamaguchi’s freckles after stars.

Tsukki traced Yamaguchi’s freckles with his lips.

“Ts-tsukki…”

Yamaguchi was as still as a statue, but he was warm under Tsukki’s hands. He kissed his forehead. 

“Betelgeuse,” Tsukki said solemnly, his face unreadable.

His lips trailed down slowly to Yamaguchi’s cheek. He could feel it leave a burning trail down his cheekbone. He suppressed a shiver. 

“Polaris.”

He moved languorously, lips ghosting over Yamaguchi’s left jawline, before resting on a spot just at the corner of his mouth. 

“Rigel.”

He looked at him intently for a long, drawn second, his features lacking its usual jadedness. He was all shadow and light. _Pure_ , Yamaguchi thought, _like the moon_.

Finally he kissed him on the lips, full and warm. Yamaguchi sighed into him, slipping his hand to the back of Tsukki’s head. He could feel the tall boy’s short curls tumble silkily in his fingers, and the smooth skin at the nape of his neck burn.

He was beautiful, this Tsukki. The one without the salty face and snarky words. He certainly tasted nothing like salt now. He was sweet and warm, like the honey of his eyes. He chuckled at the thought, unbidden. _What would Tsukki say if he knew Yamaguchi was comparing him to honey, of all things?_

He withdrew. “What?” he asked, eyes dazed. _Nope, not the usual Tsukki at all_.

“Nothing. It’s nothing,” Yamaguchi said with a small secret smile.

They kissed until the stars shone brightly, a backdrop against the constellations on Yamaguchi’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting my really short drabbles from Tumblr here!
> 
> Check out the others [here](http://suga-weregoingdown.tumblr.com/fics).


End file.
